Starco Keeping quiet
by ferretl
Summary: After Star returns home from Mewni Marco and Star stay Quiet about what happened at the party. But sooner or later they will need to talk to get out of the awkward position they were both in.
1. Chapter 1

After Battle for Mewni

5 days after star returned home

POV: no ones

After Star had returned to the Diaz's, Marco hoped everything would go back to normal.

But he still hasn't had the guts to talk to Star about what she said before she left. This was also lingering in Stars mind as she still had a crush on him but still had to face the reality that Marco Was dating Jackie.

Throughout the whole summer, Star watched Marco go in and out of the house to go places with Jackie. By now she had finally come to peace with Marco and Jackie dating but she still knew there were feelings deep down.

When school finally came back on the first day she could see that Jackie had not gotten over what happened at the party. She would give Star dirty grins and stares behind Marco's back. Star knew that she had every right to, for what Star had done at the party.

5 weeks later

It was a Saturday afternoon and Marco was out with Jackie as usual and Star was home eating nachos and watching television. Marco then walked through the door in a slow way. Star looked and saw that Marco has a tear running down his face

"Marco, are you alright?" Star says

"Ja Jack- Jackie Broke up with me" Marco replies

"oh no, why?"

Marco then pauses for a second thinking of what to say, "I can't remember all I know is we were having fun bowling next thing you know she says that we need to break up" Marco had now broken into tears once again. Star was in a very uncomfortable position, with Marco single she could finally try and connect with him but knowing this isn't right time she just agrees with whatever Marco said.

"Do you really want to know why she broke up with me?" Marco Says

"Ummm, okay" Star replied

"She never got over what happened at the party, she thinks that

I have feelings for you," Marco said while hiding his face

"Wow, oh my, umm, uh do you?" star said

"I, I, I don't know, my whole relationship was ruined because of that stupid party!" Marco says quite loudly

"so, so it's my fault"? Star replied

"YES, IT IS, YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT TO YOURSELF, AND YOU SAID IT AT THE WORST MOMENT EVER!" Marco yelled.

"I, I see…" Star then ran to her room crying

After star ran to her room crying Marco knew that he had upset her. He knew he went too far and it isn't Star's fault.

"Hey Star, umm, I'm sorry, it isn't your fault. I overreacted and I'm sorry"

"No, you're right, I practically ruined your relationship. I should have just kept it to myself. I knew that you were happy but instead I put a massive cloud of hate over your head"

"I probably should have explained the whole story..."

"sniff… what do you mean"

"I didn't really tell the whole story, maybe if I tell you the whole thing you will understand"

"Okay… fine"

"After what happened at the party Jackie was left crushed, she thought I was gonna leave her. And when I did leave earth to help you against Toffee it really topped the cake. This part is all my fault as I didn't really think this through I just did to make it up to her I spent the whole holidays with her. But I kept talking to her about the awkward position I was in with you having a crush on me and what you said at the party. She got tired of me talking about you and believed that I was interested in you"

"really?"

"Yep"

"If you were feeling uncomfortable why didn't you talk to me?"

"I could ask the same to you"

"I guess you're right"

"Look how about we talk tonight and get this out of the way"

"Okay…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

POV: no ones

"Okay if we are really gonna do this we have to tell no lies," Star says to Marco

"Sure I'm cool with that"

Marco decided to ask the first question and breaks the ice

"when did you have a crush on me?"

"Umm, to be honest, I can't remember when I first had feelings for you"

"but why did you?"

"Because you were my only friend when I first came to earth, you always put me first, you always helped me… you always there for me"

"but I want to know one thing," Marco says while blushing

"do you... still... have… a crush on me?" Marco says in an awkward tone.

"I don't know anymore, my feelings have caused so much stress that I don't know what I feel anymore…"'

"Star… I need an answer"

"Okay… no, I don't have a crush on you"

"Promise?"

"I promise I don't have a crush on you"

"No silly promise me you're sure…"

"Oh… yep 100 percent sure"

"I'm really glad that we had this talk, I feel like that we go back to being friends again without it being complicated"

"haha yeah…"

2 weeks later

Life in Marcos life went back to normal. He started to go back on amazing adventures with Star and without any complications, Marco got over Jackie and was now living life to its fullest. Star, on the other hand, had fun with Marco every time they went on adventures her feeling for Marco grew even stronger. At this point, she really wanted to tell Marco her feelings for him but didn't want to make things weird again.

Star called up her Friends Ponyhead, Starfan 13, Kelly, and Janna. Jackie and Star had fallen apart after the party Jackie had stopped talking to Stars friend group and constantly engineered Stars attempts to try and fix their differences. By now Star had given up on Jackie and focused on her friend group.

"so… like what are we doing here Star" Ponyhead asks

"yeah Star whats up?" Kelly asks

"Okay, I think you know what happened last time I called you guys together"

"Yeah, you told us that you thought Marco was cute, but everything was weird after that song," says Janna

"And then you Confessed to Marco that you DO like him" Starfan13 adds

"yes, yes, yes but Marco and I talked and I told that I no longer have feelings for him," Star says

"so why are we here then Star?" Ponyhead asks

"Because I… I Still like him more than ever"

Starfan13 passes out on the floor

"I knew it! I knew it!" Ponyhead yells

"that's great and all Star but how exactly do we fit in this" Kelly asks

"because I want to tell him without making it weird or ruining what we have right known... I need advice, I don't want to make the same mistake as I did last time where I say it at the worst time ever" Star says in a sad tone

"You what I think you should do?" Kelly asks

"what?" Star replies

"I have an idea," Janna says

"What?" Star replies

"The school is having a dance this Friday, unlike the last one there is gonna be a proper DJ and stuff, I'll talk to the DJ and make sure a slow dance song is played. Then you can tell him how you feel or maybe, just maybe you two could magically kiss"

"I, love that Idea It's Perfect, but what if he doesn't want to go or I stuff it up," Star says

"you gotta live once Star…" Janna adds

"I guess you're right," Star says

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

POV: no ones

Star knew what she had to do, but the first thing she needed to do was to ask Marco to the dance.

"Heyyyy Marco…" Star says

"Hey Star! What you up to?" Marco replies

"Nothing much, hey you know what would be fun?"

"What?"

"how about we go to the school dance this weekend?"

"why?"

"because it could be super-duper fun!"

"what part of school dance seems fun?"

"Come on Marco pleaseeeee?"

"Fine..."

"YAY! It gonna be super fun I promise" Star says

Saturday afternoon

The day had finally come Star was Extremely excited but also nervous at the same time she kept thinking to herself "what if he doesn't like me back? What if i stuff this up" it finally hit Star that if she stuffs this up it could turn everything back to awkward again. But Star knew it was too late to cancel.

Meanwhile in Marcos room

Even though Marco was happy to have everything back to normal he started to become more attracted to Star and her personality. He wanted to ask out Star for a week now but never found the right time to do it he started to think "This is the perfect time to ask out Star, but what if she doesn't like me back. I don't want everything to go back to what it was. No, I have to go for it if, I may never get this chance again."

Marco and Star met up at the door and were ready to leave

"you look nice Marco," Star says

"so, do you" Marco replies

"Shall we leave?" Star adds

"we shall" Marco replies

At Echo Creek Highschool

Marco and Star enter the School dance, Janna wasn't kidding that it was gonna be better than last time. More people had shown up and the DJ had good songs playing. Janna walks up to Star

"You Made it!" Janna Says

"of course, I did Janna Banana" Star replies

"I talked to the DJ he said he knows the perfect song for the thing" Janna whispers to Star

"Thanks" Star whispers back

Throughout the whole night, Marco and Star danced and had so much fun dancing, laughing and seeing who could drink a cup of cola the quickest. It was easy to see that they were having a lot of fun. after each song, Star and Marco grew closer and closer and closer.

It was 9:30 and this was when Janna asked the DJ to play a slow dance song. Star looked at Janna and Janna gave Star a thumb up and now Star had now become nervous. Marco notices Star stressing out "Star, you okay?" Marco says "huh, um, yeah, of course, why wouldn't I" Star replies

The DJ announces on the speakers shortly after "alright everyone gets you self a partner for this next song!" Star looks at Marco "Shall we?" Star asks, "we shall" Marco replies

Star and Marco head to the dance floor. They're both shocked to hear what song was playing… It was the song from the Blood moon ball a voice then struck in Marcos' head "When the light of the blood moon drubbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum." "Marco, I know what you're thinking." Star says, "This is the same song from the blood moon ball" Marco replies "I know, not the best song choice ever but let's just make the most of it, shall we?" Star suggest "Yeah it's alright let's dance"

Through out the whole dance, star was ready to confess to Marco so Star took the chance

"Hey, Marco?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"You remember the talk we had right"

"yeah what about it"

"Well remember how I said that we can't lie"

"yes"

"well I did, I, I, I Still have a crush on you, and every time we went on adventures together my feeling just grew for you, I couldn't hold in any longer and if I make things weird again-"

Marco then stops Star and just looks in her eyes he then kisses her then whispers into Stars ear "I feel the same way…" Marco then holds Stars hand "let's go home this has been an amazing night" Star and Marco walked into Echo Creek high school as friends and came out as a couple.

The end


End file.
